once a week
by bubblepurple
Summary: They will have to see each other once a week to become friends... or more?
1. Chapter 1

''I can't believe that we have to stay here for the all day, and this is just because of you. And I'm sure that my bedroom will stink for weeks, stupid leech.

''Do you really think that I'm happy to be lock in your little bedroom with you? And just to remind you, it was Bella's idea. She wants us to be friends, so if you could stop to go round and round, we could make a plan for her to believe that you are my buddy" replied Edward who was trying to stay calm despite the situation.

"Sure sure. I don't want to stay here more than we have to. But I like Bella, and I want her to be happy so tell me what is your idea, stupid leech."

"Listen mutt, you stay polite, and I will do the same. We have to be credible, so we could start with the fact that both of us like the mechanical stuff right?"

"Uhmm. You can stop here, I think that it's all we have in common. We stay polite, we do some jokes, we talk about cars, and that will be enough. Now you can get out of my house, and go wherever your ass wants to."

Edward who was reading a book sighed, and stop what he was doing "What did we just say about 'being polite'?"

"Bella is not here, so I don't have to pretend. Anyway, get out."

"Okay mutt, we will just pretend in front of Bella. I don't like to lie to her, but to be friend with you is just too much. I may be patient, but if I have to deal with an idiot like you, I think that it will not last long."

"Bloodsucker, I hope for you that you will be out in the next minute, because if you are not I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that you will not be able to walk anymore." said Jacob who was dangerously getting close to Edward.

Edward closed his book, and was starting to walk to the window. "I will see you tonight at Bella's, take your brain with you, and try to not make my plan fail."

Before Jacob could reply, Edward was out of the bedroom.

Jacob sat on his bed, thinking of what was going to happen "Bella, why are you doing that to us."

The night was there quickly, to quickly for Jacob, who was standing in front of Bella's house, his senses already feeling the smell of Edward.

"Hey Jacob, how are you?" asked Bella, hugging him and letting him enter the house.

"I'm fine Bells, that's great to see you. So is Edward here?" said Jacob grimacing on the name of his rival.

"Oh, he is already here. He talked to me about the progress that you guys have make today. I'm so happy, about it. Come, we were in the kitchen, I will make a sandwich for you if you are hungry. It just going to be the three of us here since my dad is at your home to see some games."

"Yeah, I saw him at home before coming here. And Bells, of course I'm hungry, you already know it." replied Jacob, following Bella in the kitchen.

"Hey Jacob" said Edward when they entered the room.

"Hey, so Bella told me that you talked to her about our discussion." asked Jacob, sitting on the seat in front of Edward and smiling to him. _You are such a bastard, I will love to kick your ass,_ said Jacob in his head. _I'm sure that you can hear me leech, so since I can't tell what I really think out loud, I will tell it in my mind. _

"Yeah that's true, Bella really wanted to know if we had succeed to bury the hatchet. And, I told her, that since we really like her, we tried to stop with our stupid behavior."

_Yeah, it's true that I really like Bella. Do you want to know what I would like to do to her leech? _

"Guys, I'm so proud of you. I mean, I know that you are doing this for me, and that it really is difficult for you, but I wanted to see the guys that are the most important in my life to be in good terms." said Bella, putting some cheese in the sandwich.

"Yeah we know that Bells. Anything to make you happy." S_ince you didn't answer to my question, I will take that as a yes. I would take her in the woods, and then I will fuck her so hard, that when she will scream my name people will be able to hear her in all Forks._

Edward could not take it anymore, he coughed and coughed several times. Jacob was looking at him, still smiling.

"Edward are you okay?" asked Bella

"Yeah sure, it's nothing." replied Edward, trying to not show his discomfort.

_Do you want to know in which position I would like to take her?_

It was too much for Edward who in one second was standing in front of Jacob. "Stop that fucking mutt or I promise you that I will kill you."

Bella stop was she was doing, her eyes wide. "Edward, why are who talking like this to Jacob?"

"Just ask him Bella, ask him what he was saying in my head." replied Edward, nether taking his eyes off of Jacob, who was now standing.

"Jacob, what did you say? I thought that you guys were friends now." said Bella, her face becoming red with anger.

"What did you think Bella. We are natural enemies, and nothing can make us be friend, not even you." _If you could stop being so selfish, you could stop trying to make everything the way you want._

"So it was a lie when you said that everything was okay between you? I can't believe that you lied to me!"

"Bella, please-" started Edward.

"No, I don't want you to find some lame excuses. Jacob, if you want to stay my friend, and you Edward, if you want to stay my boyfriend you will have to do what I want." said Bella

_Yeah, just as usual. Do what princess Bella wants you to do. Shit, why do I have to be friend with him to be friend with you? Why can't it be simple?_

Weirdly Edward could not be angry with what was thinking Jacob. Even if he loved Bella, she could act like a spoiled brat, always trying to force people to do what she wanted, the way she wanted.

"I want you to be friends for real. So to be sure of that, you will have to see you once in a week for an entire day, and that until you are in friends! Got it?"

"Once in a week, for an entire day?" asked Jacob and Edward at the same time.

"Yeah, if you want to see me again, that's the condition." replied Bella

"If think that I need to go home." started Jacob. "You know that I really like you Bella, and I will try for you. But if it doesn't change anything, if at the end you see that we cannot be friends, then you will have to accept it. It's the last time that I'm trying it Bella, the last time." finished Jacob, leaving before anyone could reply.

"Yeah, I think that I will go home too Bella, I need to think." said Jacob, leaving before Bella could even blink her eyes.

******

Next week, on Saturday Edward was in front of Jacob's house, preparing himself for what was going to happen. Before Edward could knock at the door, Jacob was in front of him.

"Hey, leech. Listen, I need to do fix some things on my car, so you can stay, but don't make noise. You can sit and open a book or do something, I don't care." said Jacob walking to his rabbit.

Edward didn't even reply, he sat just next the car, watching what Jacob was doing. For the first time he really take his time to look at Jacob. For a guy, Jacob was not so bad looking, it was quite the opposite. He was wearing a white tank top, showing all his muscles and his tan skin. Edward wanted to be friend with Jacob, or at least he wanted to have a peaceful relationship with the werewolf. But he knew that it was close to be impossible since Jacob seemed to be obsess with Bella, and that he would never have her. Bella was in love with him, and Edward loved her so much, that he couldn't imagine his future without her.

Edward didn't read often Jacob's thought. Yep, the werewolf could be quite inventive when it comes to find insults to describe Edward.

After two hours of repairing some stuff on his car, Jacob decided to take a break to eat something. He stopped what he was doing and went to his kitchen to prepare some mac'n cheese. Edward who had follow him in the house, found the Jacob's behavior, it was not his style to stay silent for that long.

"What's going on with you Black?" asked Edward.

"..."

"You could at least answer mu- Jacob. Is there something wrong with you?"

"Didn't I tell you not to speak?" replied Jacob "I want to be able to imagine that you are not here."

"Well if we don't speak to each other how can we be friends?"

"..."

"Jacob I know that you don't like me. I also know that you think that Bella deserves more and better than me. I just want to show that you can trust me, you need to know that I will never hurt Bella because I love her more than anything. You just have to let me show you Jacob, if I'm wrong, I promise you that I will let you kick my ass." said Edward who wanted to at least try for real to be friend with the werewolf.

Jacob smiled and looked at Edward " I like the last part about 'kicking your ass'."

"Yeah, that doesn't really surprise me. So will you let me try to show that I'm not that bad?" asked Edward, a little worried that all his speech will not have change anything. For the vampire, Jacob was not so bad, he was always there for Bella, he liked her a lot, and he was refreshing with his childish behavior. "And Jacob, I really think that you owe me that for what you said about what you wanted 'to do to Bella' last time." finally said Edward, hoping that it will work.

Jacob seemed to think about his response for some minutes "Don't think that you will be my best friend, but I think it's okay if we demonstrate respect for each other."

Edward smiled at that "That's great, thanks Jacob. Is that okay if I help you on your car?"

"Let me finish my meal, and then I will let you help me." replied Jacob.

At the end of the day, both of them were covered by sludge.

"Whoooah, mister 'I-have-a-supermodel-style' is covered with dirty grease and he isn't even complaining about it. I'm impressed." said Jacob, teasing the vampire.

"Hey! I'm not that concerned about my look." replied Edward

"..." Jacob didn't even reply and just raised his eyebrow

"Okay, I am concerned by my look. Anyway, It was a great day. So I will see you next week right?" asked Edward.

"Sure sure, we don't really have the choice. But what do you want to do next time?"

"What about we go hunt next time?"

* * *

**A/N:**so that was the first chapter. Sorry for the mistakes, English is NOT my first language, and this is only my second fanfic.

Anyway, I want to make them to fall in love with each other. I don't like Bella...loool, and you will see it in the next chapters... well, if you guys think that I should continue this story.

Disclaimers: twilight is not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_No wonder why Bella is in love with him, he is so fucking perfect. It's like if this guy knew everything in the world, he is so much smarter than me. Of course he knows more than me, this bastard is at least 100 hundred year old. And fuck his perfect style and his perfect fucking hair. How can they be so cool? I wonder if he uses some special shampoo. Fuck, why am I hearing laughter in my head?_

"What the fuck?!!" asked Jacob, trying to find the origin of the noise. Only the moon was lighting up his bedroom, but Jacob could clearly see a form in one of the corner of the room. "What the fuck are you doing here?" shouted Jacob.

"You don't have to shout Jacob, I'm sure that your father is sleeping, and we don't want him to wake up." replied Edward, trying to stop to laugh.

"Of course he is sleeping" started Jacob, giving a quick look to the clock "It's only 5 am!!! Fuck leech, what are you doing at 5 am in my bedroom?"

"Well last week we said that we would go hunt together, and well, since I can't sleep, I was bored so I have decided to come here earlier..." replied Edward

"At 5 am?"

"Yeah. But I didn't want to wake you up. I would have stayed here, just here you know." said Edward who was feeling really stupid.

Jacob raised an eyebrow "So, you would have stayed here, looking at me while I was sleeping?" asked Jacob " Are you a pervert or what?"

"I'm not a pervert Jacob, you know it."

"..."

"Okay, the situation may be weird, I mean I'm here in your bedroom at 5 am, and with you sleeping naked, I know it is stran-"

"OOOOhhh fuck!!" said Jacob who had forgotten his habit to sleep naked, and who was standing in front of Edward wearing nothing since the beginning. "You are such a perv' leech. You could have said it earlier, bastard" said Jacob, taking a short in his dresser.

"For the last time, I am not a pervert. Anyway, since you are awake, could we get ready for the hunt?"

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower perv'. Stay here, don't make noise, and don't touch anything." replied Jacob, taking some other clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"Okay, and Jacob?" asked Edward

"What do you want perv'?" said Jacob, stopping at the entrance of his bedroom.

"I don't use any special shampoo." said Edward with a smirk.

"Bastard."

***************

"Reading again perv'? You really need to find something else to do you know? Or is it just to give you some 'mysterious style'?" asked Jacob, coming back in his bedroom and drying his long hair.

"Jacob, I don't need to read to look cool. And what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, you should try to get laid." said Jacob with a smirk. "Oops sorry, I have forgotten that you and our little Bella didn't do this."

"Yeah, and you are such an expert in sex Jacob" started Edward, closing his book "Oops sorry, I have forgotten that you were a virgin!"

Jacob sat down on his bed, next to Edward looking straight in his eyes " I AM NOT A VIRGIN !!! "

Edward didn't take his eyes of Jacob, but with a big smile he said "Jacob, you do understand the concept of someone who can read the mind, right? That means that you can't lie to me. I can know all your little secrets."

Jacob didn't reply but looked away "Yes Jacob, all your little secrets, like the fact that you are still a virgin, or like the fact that you have some dirty magazines behind your dresser. So, who is the pervert now?" said Edward with a smile even bigger than before.

"You can leave, I don't want to go hunt with you anymore." said Jacob who was pouting like a little child.

"Come on Jacob, it was just a joke."

"..."

"It was a stupid joke"

"..."

"It was a stupid joke coming from a stupid guy."

"..."

"It was a stupid joke coming from a stupid and pervert leech."

"Okay, I need to eat and then we can go stupid and pervert leech." said Jacob, happy again, and ready to have a breakfast.

"You are such a bastard Jacob." replied Edward, following Jacob in the kitchen. Jacob was so different from the person that Edward knew, he didn't need to pretend with Jacob, he didn't need to be perfect like he had to when he was with Bella. Here with Jacob everything was simple, the werewolf didn't expect anything from him, it was just simple and cool, maybe they could really become friends after all.

**************

After a few hours of hunt in the woods were they have find some rabbits, Edward decided that they should take a break.

"Where are we going leech?" asked Jacob who was only wearing his shorts, following Edward in the woods.

"I've already told you that you don't have to ask that question each five minutes! And I also told you that I want to show you a special place, a place that is important for me, so stop acting like a child." said Edward, tired to hear the same question again and again.

"You don't have the right to order me around like that leech, I'm not a dog!" shouted Jacob.

"Are you sure?" asked Edward with a smirk, turning to look at Jacob.

"I'm a werewolf, not a dog! And anyway, if you talk to me like that again I'm going to punch you so hard, that even your father will not be able to fix it."

They decided to continue their walk in the woods, and 10 minutes later they find themselves in a clearing. That was a beautiful place, so peaceful and soothing.

Jacob turned to look at Edward, wanting to say that he really finds this place cool but he didn't say anything when he saw that Edward was sparkling in the sun.

_Ohhhh god, how can this guy be so perfect and so beautiful. Wait wait wait, did I really say beautiful. What the fuck is wrong with me?!! Okay, he is cool and handsome, no need to deny it, but why I am getting hard? Is this bastard doing some voodoo on me or something, he has already the 'I can read your mind stuff', so maybe this guy has a 'I can make you gay stuff'!! Fuckkkkk!!!!_

"Jacob, I can't make people gay." started Edward who was amused by what was going on in Jacob's head. "Anyway, I'm... happy to know that you think that I'm handsome, that's kind of you."

Jacob didn't know what to do or what to say, he was so embarrassed by the fact that Edward had heard everything he was saying.

Edward didn't need to read Jacob's thought to see the confusion and embarrassment of the werewolf "Jacob, you don't have to be embarrassed with this. I mean sometimes the body can do things that we can't control, right? I know that you are still young, but I'm old and you can believe me when I say that it's no big deal"

"..."

"Jacob, talk to me please, say something." said Edward, who didn't know what to say to make Jacob comfortable again. "Okay Jacob, I will tell you a secret but you have to promise that you will not say a thing about it to Bella. Is that okay?" asked Edward, getting to closer to Jacob, to finally take him in a hug "Is that okay Jacob?" whispered the vampire

Jacob just nodded, and rest his head in the hollow of Edward's neck, still embarrassed and blushing

"This morning, when I saw you naked I was really, really hard, because I think that you are beautiful, and that is why I didn't say anything when I saw you naked... because I'm a pervert."

Edward knew that he had succeed to make Jacob feel comfortable again when he heard the laughter of the other.

"I knew that you were a dirty guy, perv'" said Jacob

"Are you okay?" asked Edward, still hugging the other guy, who was smelling strangely good.

"Yeah, thanks Edward" replied Jacob, getting away from Edward's arms and sitting down on the grass. "Why did you want to come here and to show me this place?"

Edward sat next the Jacob "Well, I like to come here when I want to be alone, to think in a peaceful place. Since we are trying to get to know each other, I wanted to show you something that was important for me you know? Do you think that it was stupid?" asked Edward who really wanted to share this with Jacob. That was strange, because, he was the only one to know this place, he hadn't tell anyone about this place before, not even Bella. So why tell about this clearing to Jacob? Edward was so confuse, he knew that something in him wanted to share everything with the werewolf, something in him that knew that he could feel normal, comfortable, and that he could tell him everything about him. But what was this thing?

Jacob was looking at Edward who was still sparking "No, I don't that that it was stupid. That's great to know that you trust me enough to show me something this important for you. Thank you Edward." said Jacob, looking away from the vampire and blushing.

They spend the rest of the day in the clearing. They didn't talk, they just enjoyed the presence of the other, feeling comfortable like that, just enjoying the moment. At the end of the day, Edward walked back Jacob to his house. " So, what do you want to do next week?" asked the vampire

"Well you have already seen my house and my bedroom, so I think that it's fair if I see your house. Is that okay?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** ok that was the second chapter. For the next chapter I would like to introduce some members of Edward's family. What do you think about it? Anyway, if you have better ideas for their 'rendez-vous' just tell me. And thanks for the reviews; that was really great!!:d

(and again, sorry for the mistakes, english is Not my first language... ;))

Disclaimers: twilight is not mine


	3. Chapter 3

"Esme your meal is perfect, it's just perfect!" said Jacob, taking another mouthful of his plate.

"Thanks Jacob, you are so cute, just like Edward said you will be! Anyway, I'm sure you will love the pie that I'm making for you right now " replied Esme while putting some apple on her pie.

Jacob stopped eating his meal and look at the person who was sitting in front of him, raising en eyebrow _You are saying to people that I'm __cute__??!!!!! _

Edward just smiled and nodded, making Jacob more angry. But before he could say something, Esme put a slice of the pie in front of him.

"I never taste something so perfect, please Esme adopt me. I will do anything you want" said Jacob, making Esme really happy.

"Oh you will do anything Jacob?! I can't believe that your are acting like such a whore for food." said Edward amused by the behavior of the werewolf.

Jacob coughed several times, and then looked at Edward, a smirk on his face _Just know that you are the one who started this, calling me 'cute' and then a 'whore'!_

"Esme?" asked Jacob, making the vampire stop what she was doing. When he was sure that she was listening to him, he continued with a small voice "Last week, I discovered that someone was looking at me while I was sleeping... naked."

"What?!! Jacob if there is a stalker who is chasing you, we have to find him." said Esme, concern showing on her face.

"Yeah, it's a stalker, but I prefer calling him a pervert. I mean Esme I'm only sixteen you know, and he was there, looking at me. Don't you think that it's disgusting?" asked Jacob, trying to not smile too much.

"Yeah, of course it is disgusting. We have to do something, I will talk about this to the family, right Edward?" said Esme to the other vampire who was looking even more pale than usual.

"Yeah sure Esme, we will have to find him." replied Edward with a desperate look on his face, trying to make stop Jacob.

"Well Esme, I don't think that you will have to search a lot to find him, I know who is this pervert." continued Jacob who was really enjoying his little game.

"Jacob tell us who it is. You can be sure that he will pay for what he did to you" said Esme ready to attack the pervert who was chasing the cute Jacob, the one who was making lovely comments on her food!

"It's--" before Jacob could finish his sentence, Edward's hand was on his mouth.

"Esme, please do not worry. I will personally help Jacob, with this disgusting pervert. But right now we are going to continue the visit of the house" said Edward, taking Jacob with him out of the kitchen before Esme could reply anything.

When he was sure that Esme was not listening to them, Edward released Jacob. "I can't believe you did this Jacob."

"Yeah, that was so funny. The look on your face Edward, that was priceless." said Jacob, laughing at what he did.

"Jacob, I hate you" said Edward

"We both know that you don't" replied Jacob, a smirk on his face.

Edward didn't know how to respond to this. But he knew that it was true, he didn't hate Jacob. It's was actually quite the opposite, he knew that he liked the werewolf, that he liked his company and even his stupid jokes. "Just come with me so we can finish with the visit of the house." finally said the vampire.

***********

"Wooooow, your house is really, really huge" said Jacob, entering Edward's bedroom and sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I know. But did you really have to take pictures?" asked Edward, closing the door and then sitting on a seat in front of Jacob.

"Yeah you know Edward, I don't have the chance to see such a beautiful house really often. You have seen my house, you know that I'm not rich, I just wanted to have memories. Sorry if you think that it was odd" said Jacob, trying to have an innocent and poor look on his face. _The guys of the pack are going to have so much fun when they will see the pictures of the house of the Addams family._

"Jacob, give me your camera, right now." said Edward reaching out his hand.

"What? Why!!??" asked Jacob, trying to keep his innocent look on his face.

"Your little Cosette part was good Jacob, but remember that I can read your mind, so you can already stop with your plans." said Edward, putting the camera in the trash can of his bedroom.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" asked Edward when he saw the strange look on Jacob's face. "Do you have some problems? Is it Esme's food?"

"Shut up Edward. I am trying to focus on my mind so you can't read it." said Jacob with a distort face.

"Well you look like you are constipate, so stop that. And plus you can't stop me from reading your mind, you can be sure that I will not let you do that Jacob." said Edward, sitting next to the werewolf on the bed. "I like reading your mind, your fantasies are really vivid, so realistic." said Edward, smiling like a brat.

"Oh pervert, you are going to pay for that '" said Jacob, taking a pillow and throwing it at Edward's face.

"Oooh Jacob, it's pillow fight that you are declaring, but you have to know that I will defeat you. I'm an expert in pillow fight." said Edward, taking pillows and laughing like a young boy. After some minutes, Edward finds himself above Jacob, both of them laughing and trying to catch their breath.

"So do you surrender, Jacob?" asked Edward.

Jacob looked into the eyes of the vampire. He was so perfect, so beautiful. He knew that it was wrong to feel like this about his enemy, but he couldn't deny the fact that during the last couple of weeks, he had learn to like the other, to stop with his prejudices. He was supposed to be in love with Bella, he was supposed to hate the fact the he had to see the vampire once a week, he was supposed to hate the smell of the other, he was supposed to hate those feelings that he had when Edward was near him. So why these feelings, why the butterflies in the stomach?

"Yeah, I surrender." said Jacob in a small voice.

Edward moved closer to Jacob's face and then whispered " So what is my reward for my victory?" asked the vampire, trying to fight the urges to kiss the werewolf, everything was so perfect with him. Edward was feeling the lust in his body, his pants becoming painfully tight, he moved closer and closer and-

"Edward, Bella is downstairs, she is waiting for you" said Jasper, knocking on the door.

"Okay thanks, I will be here in a minute" replied Edward with a confused voice.

***********

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" asked Edward, kissing his girlfriend on one of her cheeks.

"Well, I didn't see you for almost a week so, I thought that we could spend some times together." said Bella.

"Hey Bells" said Jacob,hugging her and trying to not show his displeasure to see his friend.

"Hey Jacob, I didn't know that you will be here." said Bella

"Well your were the one who wanted us to see each other once a week so..." started Jacob _Fuck, why did you have to come now? Everything was perfect, and you just ruin all of it, I hate you so much right now Bells. Wait, wait wait. She is my friend, I need to stop this. It's wrong, he is her boyfriend, a vampire, a male. I need to stop this._

Edward knew what Jacob was thinking. He wanted to reassure the werewolf, he wanted to tell him that everything was okay, he wanted to take him in his arms. But he couldn't, he needed to think about Bella, she was all he wanted right? She was all he needed, right?

"Yeah, I know that I wanted you to be friends, but is it working?" asked Bella

"Humm yeah, we are trying to stop with our prejudices. We are working on it." replied Jacob who was trying to avoid Edward's gaze.

"Well, since I didn't know that it was today that you had your little 'meeting' do you want me to go?" asked the woman

"No, no. It's okay Bells, I understand that you need to see your boyfriend" said Jacob, finally looking at Edward with a sad look. "I think that I'm going to leave. So see you later guys."

"Yeah, bye Jacob" said Bella

Edward didn't reply, he didn't want his voice to betray him, to show that he didn't want the werewolf to leave his house, to leave him.

"Edward, do you want to watch a movie?" asked Bella from the living room

"Yeah sure" replied Edward. Maybe he needed to spend time with his girlfriend, he needed to recreate the link with her, this link which was affect by his feelings for the werewolf.

**************

Jacob couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop to think about Edward, about his afternoon at the Cullen's house. But then he heard someone climbing his window, entering his bedroom.

"Hey, what are you doing here Edward. You wanted to see me naked again?" asked Jacob with a smile, trying not to show how happy he was to see the vampire.

"We were supposed to spend the whole day together, but we just spend few hours." said Edward with a small voice, closing the window behind him.

"Yeah but the day is going to end you know, and I was going to sleep." replied Jacob, unsure of the reasons of the visit of the vampire.

"Yeah, the day is going to end but the night is just beginning." said Edward, feeling stupid. He wanted to be romantic, and was quoting the dialogue of the movie that he had seen during the afternoon with Bella. _What the fuck was that crap movie? _thought Edward

"Ohh, okay. But what do you want to do then?" asked Jacob _Oh my gosh, he wants to spend more time with me. What the fuck am I saying? I'm not a girl, fuck!!_

Edward could only smile to what was thinking Jacob. " You wanted to sleep, so maybe I could come in your bed and stay with you for the night. I won't disturb you, I promise." said Edward

"You want to come in my bed" started Jacob, raising an eyebrow "Edward, you will never get rid of your reputation. You really are a pervert. But you can come." said Jacob, making place for Edward in his bed.

"Ohh, you are accepting a pervert in your bed, you are not really careful." said Edward, taking place in the bed, and resting his head on Jacob's bare chest.

"I'm a big boy you know. How was your day with Bella?" finally asked Jacob. He didn't want to know, but he wanted to act like everything was normal, like everything was okay.

"Jacob please don't. I'm not here to speak about Bella, I'm here because I just want to be with you. Is that okay Jacob?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Good, sleep now my cute Jacob" said Edward to Jacob.

_I like it when you call me your cute Jacob, a_sked Jacob in his head

Edward smiled, "I thought that you didn't like it when I called you cute."

_Only you can call me cute, s_aid Jacob, and then he decided to sleep, with Edward in his arms everything was perfect.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** third chapter! Yeahhhh! So sorry, there was no kiss for this chapter, damn you Bella!

I wanted to put more members of Edward's family, but well, for this chapter it was not really good. For their next 'rendez-vous' I will try to put members of Jacob's family/pack. People need to know about their affinities, so it's going to be special for the next chapter.

THANKS for the reviews!! that is so great, thx, thx, thx!!! tell me what you think about this chapter so I can improve my style. ;)

(and sorry for the mistakes, english is NOT my first language)

disclaimers: twilight is not mine


	4. Chapter 4

When Jacob woke up the next morning, the place next to him was still warm. But the werewolf wasn't alone in his bedroom, he could see Edward on a chair, reading some magazines.

"Good morning sleepyhead." said Edward with a crooked smile.

Jacob sat up against the headboard of his bed and then asked "You stayed here during the whole night?"

"Obviously yeah, but is it a problem? I could leave if you want." said the vampire who didn't know if Jacob was still okay with the fact that they were getting really closer.

"No, it's okay" replied Jacob after a little reflection. "What are you reading?" continued Jacob who could see that the vampire was fascinate by what he was reading.

"Well, I thought that I should try to be interested by what you like, and you know that I like to read. I tried to find some books in your bedroom when I was waiting for you to wake up. But you don't read a lot, the only think that I could find wa-"

"Don't tell me that you are reading it!" said Jacob, feeling embarrassed once again because of the vampire.

"Of course I'm reading it Jacob. I want to be a good friend for you, so we really have to talk about our common interests." replied Edward with a big smile on his face. "So do you want to talk about your addiction? I do think that we can call it an addiction since you have more of a dozen of 'it'. Are you trying to start a collection?" asked Edward who couldn't stop to tease the other man.

"It's not a collection, it's just...well it's -you know." tried to say Jacob, who didn't really know how to explain the presence of his 'collection'.

"To have so much dirty magazines, you must be really frustrated" started Edward, closing the magazines that he was 'reading' and moving closer to Jacob. He put himself between the werewolf's legs on the bed, leaning over him "Do you want me to help with this frustration?" whispered Edward sending his cool breath against Jacob.

_Bastard, he knows what he is doing to me. I'm only in my boxers and I'm getting hard like a rock because of a vampire!! Ohhh god, when did I become such a whore??!!!_

"Jacob you are so cute when you are blushing." _God you are even cutter then Bella has ever been. I can feel the warm of his body and all I want to do is kiss him, lick him,taste him... fuck him. Jacob, if you knew... you really are not the only whore in this room. Shit, I need to think about Bella, she deserves more than this, _thought Edward.

"I need to take a shower... a cold shower! And then you will stop what you are doing" said Jacob, pushing Edward from him to go in his bathroom.

"What do you want me to stop?"

"I want you to stop making me gay!" replied the outraged werewolf

Edward couldn't stop his laughter "Why do you think that I'm the one who is making you gay?"

"Ohh, let me think... Ahhh yeah, maybe because you are the only guy who can make me horny." _Fuck, did I really say out loud that Edward Fucking Cullen was making me hard ?!! What the hell is fucking wrong with me??!!! _"I need to go to the bathroom, now."

"Okay, I will take my leave then, to 'stop making you gay'. Will I see you later?" asked Edward still smiling

"Nope, I have a meeting with the pack today, and it's important so..."

"Okay, I will maybe see you tomorrow then." replied Edward, heading toward the window.

"Sure sure."

***************

"So, why are we here?" asked Jacob, tired to wait for someone to finally speak. All the pack was here in the middle of the woods, watching, waiting in their humans forms. _Fuck, what have I done? Think, think, think. If they are all here, it must be something bad, something really bad. Maybe, maybe it's-...no, it can't be that, I tried to be careful!!_

"I want you to phase." replied Sam looking straight into Jacob's eyes, like if he was daring him to do it.

"So that's why all the pack is here in the middle of the woods? You just want me to phase?"

"Well, you didn't phase for almost two weeks now. You don't talk to us about what is bothering you, so yes, I want you to phase **now**!" continued Sam, who was starting to loose his patience. He knew that something had happened in Jacob's life, and that it was why he didn't want to phase anymore, he didn't want the pack to know about what was going on. But Sam, as an alpha couldn't let this situation continue, he needed all the members of his pack, and if one of them didn't want to phase anymore, didn't want to take his responsibilities as a werewolf, he needed to know why.

"I already told you that I was not feeling well, that's why I don't want to phase." replied Jacob, trying to stop this fucking examination.

"Jake, if you could talk to us maybe we could help you." said Seth with a concerned look on his face. "I mean you don't talk to us, and that's true that who have been strange, so please Jake let us help you."

"It's true guys, I am just not feeling well. You don't have to worry about me." replied Jacob, trying to smile and to reassure the pack.

"Stop with your fucking lies. I have been forced to take your patrols during these two weeks. The least you can do is explain what is going on with you. And don't tell us that it has nothing to do with that stupid bloodsucker. We can all smell his scent on you." finally said Leah who was getting more and more angry by the fact that Jacob wouldn't want to phase.

"It has nothing to do with Edward" said Jacob who knew that all this conversation couldn't end well.

"Ohh, so he has a name now?" started Leah " Some weeks ago, he was just 'the leech' for you, and now he has a name?"

"Bella just wants us to be friends. I don't want to hurt her so, Edward and I are trying to have a good relationship. I mean, it can be bad right? Maybe we could try to work with them, or- or-" _Fuck I don't know what to say, we are mortal enemies, we can't be friends, we can't. But then why is it that the one that I should hate is the one that understand me so well- why is it that this bloodsucker is the one who make me laugh so much- why is it that this pervert is the only one I want to be with. How can I explain this to the pack, they can't understand, I know it, I see it in their eyes, I fell it. If I phase, if they know how much I like him, they will never forgive me, they will think that I betrayed them._

"Jacob you can't be serious, we will never be friends with these monsters. Go talk to Bella, and tell her that you can't be friend with the leech, I'm sure she will understand that the pack can't accept this situation." started Sam "Then everything will be alright, you will phase and will take your duties as werewolf."

All the pack phased and run through the woods, soon Jacob couldn't see them. _What I'm supposed to do now? I don't want to be away from him, I'm whole with him, I don't want to be lonely anymore. _

Edward was already on the porch of his house, he knew the scent that he was smelling, he knew that Jacob was coming. Edward didn't have to wait long, before he could blink Jacob was in his arms, crying like if he was a little boy, and Edward could see how young Jacob really was. Edward decided to take Jacob in his arms and to go in his bedroom, ignoring the looks of his family.

Edward put Jacob in the bed, but the werewolf who was still crying didn't want to let go of the vampire, and Edward couldn't do anything but stay in the bed with Jacob, trying to reassure him and telling him that everything was going to be okay. Jacob's thoughts were so confuse that the vampire couldn't find the answers to why the werewolf was in this state.

"Jacob, please talk to me. It pains me so much to see you like this, tell me who hurt you, and I can promise to you that they will pay for what they did to you. Please tell me what I can do." said Edward when he thought that Jacob was calm enough to talk.

"It's just the pack... they want me to phase." replied the werewolf, his head against Edward's chest, he didn't want to pull away because in the arms of the vampire he felt safer.

Edward frowned, he didn't really understand where the problem was "Jacob, why don't you want to phase?"

"If I phase they will know- they will know that we are friends." asked Jacob, looking up in Edward's eyes, as if he was trying to find all the answers to his doubts. "We are friends right?"

"Of course we are friends Jacob, you don't have to ask me. But, I still don't see why you don't want to phase."

"I like you" said Jacob, moving even closer against Edward to hide his face which was reddening. Jacob couldn't deny anymore what he was feeling for the vampire. He knew why he was so glad to see Edward each week, he knew why he was feeling so warm when he was next to the other, he knew why he was feeling butterflies in his stomach when the vampire was looking at him, he knew why his dreams weren't anymore about Bella , but only about the beautiful vampire.

"I like you too Jacob" replied Edward, a little amused by the behavior of the werewolf.

Jacob tightened his grip on the vampire's shirt "I... really, really like you."

"Jacob I don-" but Edward's reply was cut by the kiss of the werewolf. Jacob's lips were so warm, the feeling was so good that Edward couldn't do anything but open his mouth to let the werewolf's tongue enter. Jacob deepened the kiss like if he was trying to show the vampire how much his feelings were true.

"I really like you" whispered Jacob against Edward's lips after pulling away.

"Jake, I'm sorry but-"

* * *

**A/N:** well here is the fourth chapter... and finally the kiss!!! Yeah, I'm sorry to finish the chapter like this, but for the next chapter you will know how Edward will react, and what he will decide about Jacob... and Bella!

I will be on vacation at the end of this week for one week (yeah!!!) so I think that I really will have time to make this story progress.

Don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter.

THANKS for the reviews!!!!! you guys are awesome!! ...et merci 'miss' pour ton commentaire ;)

And... sorry for my mistakes: English is NOT my first language

disclaimers: twilight is not mine


	5. Chapter 5

"-but I can't do this to Bella, she is what I've ever wanted."

"Maybe what you wanted is not what you need." replied a desperate Jacob

"She loves me Jake." said Edward in a small voice, he didn't want to hurt the werewolf but he didn't want to hurt the one that he was supposed to love either.

"And my feelings for you are true too. Fuck you Edward! Just fuck you" started Jacob who was getting angry because of Edward's behavior. He couldn't accept this situation, he needed Edward and Edward needed him too... he knew it. "You were the one who was trying to make me like you, you were the one who was teasing me to make me hard, you were the one who called me cute, making me feel special, you are the one who didn't stop me when I kissed you... and now, now here you are telling me that you are sorry, that you can't do that to Bella? Fuck you Edward!!!" Jacob turned Edward's head, so he could look in his eyes. "Tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed." said Jacob, again with a desperate voice.

"You know that I can't do that Jacob." said Edward, knowing that it was useless to lie. He knew that the kiss that he had shared with Jacob, was perfect, that it was special... he knew that in his dead heart, he could feel it.

"Then why are you acting like that? Why are you rejecting me?"

"I just don't know what to do." replied Edward, looking away. It was true, he really didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't want to hurt either of them, but he knew that it was impossible to protect both Jacob and Bella of the pain. Who will be the one who will be happy, and who will be the one that he will have to hurt, to betray?

"Then I will help you with your choice. You will choose me, even if I have to force you to admit what you fell for me. Do you want to make a deal?"

"A deal?" asked Edward, who didn't know where this discussion was going

"Here is the deal, during 6 weeks you will go out with Bella... and with me. She will not know about our deal. But like that you will know who you want to be with, who is the one that you like the most, like that you will be able to compare us."

"Are you crazy??!!!" asked Edward who couldn't believe what he had heard.

"I'm not crazy Edward. I will not feel unwanted once again, I will not be the fifth wheel. I've accepted to stay friend with Bella even when she told me that she was in love with you. But I will not do the same mistake twice, I will fight for you if I have to, I will not loose you. Accept this deal Edward, and if you don't want me after these 6 weeks, I promise that I will accept your choice. Please Edward." said Jacob with a puppy look, trying to convince Edward to accept his crazy deal.

"Okay, I accept your deal, I will be your _boyfriend_ too. If I want to stay with Bella at the end of these weeks, you will accept my choice and stay my friend. Okay?" asked Edward who couldn't believe that he had accept this deal, but he also knew that he didn't have an other solution.

"Yeah, that's okay. But you will choose me. Anyway, I have to take a shower, I run through the woods and cried like a fucking little boy, I must look like shit. Wait here for me." said an happy Jacob, who still couldn't believe that Edward was okay with his deal. Now he needed to make Edward choose him.

When Jacob returned in Edward's bedroom, the vampire was still on his bed. Edward would have blush if he could when he saw the werewolf, but anyway he was getting hard, really hard. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well, I'm trying to dry my body... but this towel his really small."replied Jacob with an innocent face, getting closer to Edward, to finally stop in front of him.

"Of course it's small... it's a fucking washcloth!!!! Don't act like you didn't know it Jake, I can see all your body... even your- your hard and really really huge dick. Ohhhh god help me!" said Edward who couldn't stop looking at Jacob's penis "You could put some clothes on you. Don't you have any shame?"

Jacob smiled at that "Nope, as a werewolf, I'm used to be naked in front of other people. Anyway, do you remember when you asked me if I wanted you to help me with my frustrations?" asked Jacob, pushing Edward against the mattress so he could be on top of him "I think that I will accept your offer."

And with that the werewolf started to lick Edward's neck, like if he was a candy "You really taste good Edward, I could just taste you like that during the whole day" whispered Jacob in Edward's ears, but when he looked up, he saw that the vampire had closed his eyes, his hands gripping the bedclothes and biting his lips to stop any groan "Look at me Edward." said the werewolf with a voice which said that he will not allow any resistance.

Slowly the vampire opened his eyes, and all he could see was the lust in Jacob's eyes, lust... and love. "Edward, don't do that. Don't try to resist, I know that you want it too, so stop lying to me... and stop lying to yourself- just accept it." finally said the werewolf, leaning over Edward and kissing him, showing him how much his feelings were true. Edward was the one who deepened the kiss this time, putting his hands in Jacob's hair.

_God, I want to be inside of him, I want to take him now_

Edward stopped the kiss, looking in Jacob's eyes "What- what did you say?" asked Edward

"I didn't say anything." replied Jacob who didn't understand why the vampire had stopped what they were doing, he tried to kiss him again, but Edward wouldn't let him do it.

"What did you think" asked Edward once again "Did you think that you 'wanted to be inside of me', that you 'wanted to take me'?" continued Edward

Jacob raised an eyebrow, he just wanted to put his cock in Edward's ass, so what? "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I don't see where is the problem."

"You don't see where the problem is?" said Edward, pushing Jacob so he could sit up. "Who said that you were going to be on top?"

Jacob knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop his laughter "You don't really expect me to be the bottom in our relationship, right?" finally said Jacob when he was calm enough to speak

"Since, I'm obviously not going to be the bottom, the only one left to be it is you." _When did our relationship came to the point that we need to discuss who will be on top and who will be the bottom _thought Edward

"Edward, you are always all sensitive and... emotional, it's only natural if you are the bottom." replied Jacob, trying to convince to other that he was right

"Ohhh, you think that I'm emotional? But then, I'm not the one who was crying like a baby few hours ago, plus I'm older than you, so I'm the one who should be on top."

"You told me that mine was really really huge, so you have to take it up." said Jacob

"Yeah, it's true that yours is really big" said Edward while he was looking at Jacob's cock. "But I didn't say that it was bigger than mine"

At that Jacob raised an eyebrow "..."

"Okay, okay, yours is may be bigger than mine but-"

"Okay, you will be the bottom then. You don't have to worry Edward, I will try to be careful, I will not hurt you" replied Jacob, happy to know that he was going to be on top and that they could return what they were doing before this discussion

"Wohhhhh, wohhhh, wohhhhh. Your dick may be bigger than mine, but if you want to ever have sex with me one day, you will be the bottom." _Ohhh god, why I'm talking about this? Anyway, if I have to have sex with him I'm certainly not going to take his monster up in my ass. Fuck, I'm the one who is supposed to have control in this relationship!! _thought Edward, but before Jacob could reply, and before they could finish their little conversation, Edward's cell phone started to ring.

"Hi Bella" said Edward into his cell phone

_Why does this bitch always have to manifest at the worst moment _thought Jacob

Few minutes later, Edward hung up and turned to look at Jacob who was still naked "Bella wants me to come to her house, she wants to see me."

"Why?"

"Maybe because she is my girlfriend..." said Edward in a small voice. "Don't be angry with me, it what your idea tha-"

"It's okay, I'm not angry, you can go see Bella if you want." replied Jacob, as if it was nothing.

"If you are sure... I need to go, do you want me to drive you to your home?"

"No, you can go Edward, I know how to go home." said Jacob looking at Edward who was heading toward the door of his bedroom to leave. "Are you going to leave like this Edward. Haven't you forget to do something to say goodbye to your boyfriend?"

"Goodbye Jake" said Edward, giving a quick kiss to Jacob "I will see you later, and... put some clothes on you."

******************

Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch in the living room. "Humm, Bella can I ask you something? Do you think that I'm... emotional?" asked Edward _God what kind of bastard am I to ask that to my girlfriend, just to know if I should be the bottom or on top._

"Well I will not say emotional, but you are kind of... sensitive. But it's not a bad thing you know. You may not be all manly like- like Jacob can be, but you are masculine too" finally said Bella after she saw the shock on Edward's face.

Before they could continue to discuss this, someone knocked on the door. When Bella returned in the room, to Edward's surprise it was Jacob who was following her.

"Hi Edward. How are you?" asked Jacob with an innocent face.

"I didn't know that you were coming Jacob." replied Edward, who couldn't believe his eyes.

"I have decided to make a surprise to Bella. I haven't seen her for weeks now. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

"Don't be silly Jake, I'm happy to see you. Jake, I'm sure that you are hungry, I will make you a sandwich. Stay nice while you are together." said Bella, heading toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Jake." asked Edward with a stern look.

"Just making sure that my boyfriend is faithful to me." replied Jacob with a big smile.

"Jacob, do you want to kill me, because I'm sure that you will kill me if you continue to act like this. And what the fuck is wrong with your shirt. It's so tight, I can see all your muscles, and even your nipples! Are you trying to make me hard Jake???" whispered Edward who didn't want Bella to hear him.

_And he is supposed to be the smart one! Of course I'm trying to make you hard_ thought Jacob "I didn't have anything to do at home, and I really wanted to see you, to kiss you" said Jacob while kissing Edward's neck "to touch you" continued Jacob, putting one of his hands on Edward's arousal.

"Jake, Bella is in the kitchen, she could come and see us like this. Please stop that." pleaded Edward, who was trying to stay calm despite the fact that he was once again hard like a rock because of the werewolf.

"Okay, I just wanted to remind you who you belong to. You can come tonight in my bedroom, I will let the window open and... I will be naked in my bed" whispered Jacob in Edward's ear, sending a warm breath on him. After that, Jacob got up and shouted "Bella, it's okay, you don't have to make a sandwich for me. I need to go home, I will see you later."

"Why did he go?" asked Bella when she returned in the living room.

"He just needed to go to his home, to do... something." replied Edward with a little smile _shit, what am I going to do._

* * *

**A/N: **here is the fifth chapter.... yeahhh, just for you guys. I didn't want to let you with the cliffhanger of the previous chapter for too long, and your reviews were so great, that I have decided to make this new chapter so soon.

So who should be bottom, who should be on top??? It's up to you guys! What do you think about this chapter?? Jacob is really Machiavellian, he wants Edward, but will he have him???

THANKS for your reviews guys!!! you are awesome!!!

And... to respond to your question 'sue-love45' (muchas gracias for your review by the way ;) I'm French, and you guys know that French people are not really good with other languages, so don't hate me for my mistakes... loooool, I'm just kidding of course... well almost ;)

disclaimers: twilight is not mine


	6. Chapter 6

"So how was your day with Bella?" asked a naked Jacob while spreading his legs for Edward to have... a better view :s

"Why do you ask me that Jacob? I know that you have been following us during the whole day, in the park, at the restaurant and even in the movie theater. When did you become a psycho Jacob?" started Edward, closing the window, and then looked at the werewolf "And when did you become a whore ? God, close your legs now!!!" shouted Edward who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yeah, your date with Bella was pretty boring. And what the fuck was that stupid movie that you have seen?? Anyway, I just wanted to know what you were doing. Are you mad at me?" asked Jacob with a puppy look an his face, starting to play with one of his nipples " I f you are mad at me, I could find a way for you to forgive me." continued the werewolf with a look full of lust.

"Valentine's day is not a stupid movie. And don't think of a way for me to forgive you, I don't need it, I don't _want_ it." said Edward, trying not to think of what Jacob was going to do

"Well, if _you_ don't want it, _I_ do." said Jacob reaching his erect cock with an other hand, making dirty sounds while doing it.

Jacob stopped what he was doing, to come closer to the vampire " Edward what the fuck are you doing? Why are you hitting your head against my wall?"

"I just realized that I'm not only the boyfriend of an unexciting and useless girl, but that I was also the boyfriend of a psycho, debauched and dirty werewolf. What have I done to deserve this??" asked a desperate Edward.

"Well, you deserve this since you don't want to make a choice between her and me. I will not have any mercy for you" whispered Jacob, licking Edward earlobe. He then turned the vampire around so he could stand before him. He knelled down, and started to get rid of Edward's jean, and then of his boxers.

"Please Jacob, don't." said Eward with a small voice, he was already aroused, and wasn't really trying to stop the lips of the werewolf the reach the head of his cock.

"I said no mercy Edward." said Jacob after tasting his _boyfriend_ cock for the first time "Hummm, I knew this Eddie, you taste so good." said the werewolf, to finally take the full cock in his mouth.

Edward couldn't take it anymore, his legs were becoming weak. _AHHHH, god he his mouth is perfect, so wet and warm. I've never felt like this before, not even with Bella. This girl has so many things to learn and t- AHHHHH_ Edward couldn't think clearly anymore, he put his hands in Jacob's hair, trying to feel more of this perfect mouth.

Jacob, knew that this moment was perfect to ask something from his boyfriend, He put his mouth away, and started to stroke Edward's cock with his hands "Edward can I ask you something?"

"All- all you want. God, ask me what- what, anything you want." said Edward who would have accepted anything to make his cock return into the perfect mouth of the werewolf.

"I want us to go to restaurant, to the park while interlacing our fingers together. I also want us to us to go to the movie theater like you did with this bitch. Is that okay?" asked Jacob, giving slow stokes to Edward's cock, to make him more willing to accept what he wanted.

Edward put his hand on Jacob's trying to make him go faster " Yeah, yeah, everything you want-everything, just continue what you are doing."

"I want you to come here every nights."

"Sure sure" replied Edward, not really trying to understand what the werewolf was talking about.

"I want to fuck you, I want to put my dick in your ass. Is that okay with you?" finally asked to werewolf, taking the vampire in his mouth once again.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yessssssssssssssssssssssss." said the vampire, coming in Jacob's mouth.

Jacob got up, giving a gentle kiss to Edward " Edward, you are such an awesome boyfriend!!! I can't believe that you are okay." said the happy werewolf.

Edward was trying, with some difficulties, to make his brain work again " Why are you happy Jake?" He knew that he had accepted things during the 'accident' (yeahhhh, that's how he wanted to call it), but he couldn't remember what. He put his jean on him, trying to remember what Jacob had asked him. _Jacob, that bastard. I can't believe that this bastard tried to trick me like this!!! _

"You said that it was okay for us to do things like normal couples do. You know like going on date together, to see a movie, or to eat, or things...you know." said Jacob, sitting on his bed next to where the vampire was.

"Jake, I don't think that this is wise. I mean what people will say if they see us. I'm still with Bella, I'm still her boyfriend. Please don't make it hard for me." said Edward who wanted to make the werewolf understand his point of view. But obviously his method was not the good one, because Jacob was crying, his head in his hands.

"Jacob, what is going on?" asked Edward who really didn't know why the werewolf was acting like that.

"You are such a bastard." said Jacob between two sobs. "I have just given my first blowjob ever, and now you are acting like that. I'm so stupid, I thought that you liked me."

"Noooo, don't think that Jake, of course I like you." said Edward, trying to reassure the werewolf.

"Really?" asked Jake in a small voice

"Yeahh, really" replied Edward, taking Jacob in his arms. He was not a jerk, he needed to fix the situation with Jake. After all the werewolf was a virgin, and he had given his first blowjob to the vampire, it was the least he could do. "It's okay Jake, we will do the things that normal couples do."

_Ahhhhh, Edward it's really to easy to make you do what I want_ thought Jacob, who had learn to control his thoughts to block some of them. "So it's still okay for you to be the bottom?" finally asked the werewolf, hoping that all his little act will work

"Yeah su- WHAT???" asked Edward, getting away from the embrace to look into Jacob's eyes "What the fuck is that thing about me being the bottom?"

"That's what you said earlier when your cock was in my mouth! You said 'yessssss'." said Jacob with an innocent look.

"Jake, just be happy with what I have already accepted to do with you. Don't push me to hard Jake." warned Edward.

"Okay, Edward, I'm sorry. Anyway, you said that you like me, and I'm happy with that. Come here" said the werewolf patting on the spot next to him " I'm tired" continued Jake, resting his head on Edward chest. "We are going to have so much fun tomorrow for our date." finished Jacob, to finally fall asleep.

_He is going to kill me before the end of these six weeks _thought Edward.

* * *

**A/N:** here is a little chapter for you.... hope you will like it! So, last time I've asked you who should be bottom and who should be on top.

Well, thx for your answers, I'm sure that Jacob will be happy to know that he is going to be the pushy bottom. Loooool. Yeah, Edward can relax himself, he is not going to 'take it up in the ass', well not at the beginning anyway... but surely later, I'm sure it could be funny!!

I have a livejournal now, so if you guys want to see it, (I think that I will update some other jakeward stories on it, like 'my romeo', a new story that I'm trying to start, so if you read it tell me what you think) , the link is on my profile :d:d:d

**THANKS** for your reviews guys, you are still awesome!!!! don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter!! :d

And... sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language...yeahhh, I'm still French:( loooool

Disclaimer: twilight is not mine


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Edward, smile a little." said an enthusiastic Jacob, he then turned to his boyfriend "Why are you making this face? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh I'm just thinking about the various ways to kill myself" replied Edward in a cold tone. But the vampire knew that he had taking the joke a bit too far when he saw the sad look on Jacob's face. "Jake I-"

"No, it's okay. I just- I was stupid to think that we could be together, that you could love me back. I just wanted to try, and as usual it was a stupid idea. I should go home, and there is no need for us to continue our deal, you are Bella's boyfriend and _we_are nothing." replied the werewolf, not waiting for an answer before taking his leave.

Edward couldn't help but think that he was a stupid fucking bastard. It was their first official date together, and sure when Jacob had asked to take pictures of them in the photo booth of the mall he wasn't really happy, but the reaction that he had had... Edward knew that it was the first date ever for the young werewolf, and he also knew that he needed to make it up to Jacob.

000000000000

The next months had been awful, wait, wait, wait, wait: it had only been some hours since the argument at the mall with Jacob. But Edward was feeling so lonely, so unhappy, so empty, that it was like if he hadn't seen the werewolf for months, for years. Jeez, he was already missing Jacob and he just wanted to die without him. Woooow, what kind of magic did Jacob has used on Edward for him to think that he couldn't live without the werewolf. He was supposed to be independent, he was supposed to be the _male_, and he wasn't supposed to act like a teenage girl who couldn't think or live without her boyfriend. _Jeez, when did I start acting like Bella?_ asked Edward to himself.

Edward took his cellphone and dialed the number of his girlfriend. Bella answered right away when she saw that it was her boyfriend who was calling her

"Hi Bella, I'm not disturbing you?"

"Of course not Edward, you can call me anytime you want. Do you want to come home? Charlie isn't here." replied Bella who was starting to regret the plan that she had have to make Edward and Jacob become friends. Since this stupid idea, she didn't see Edward as often as usual, and when he was with her he was always asking questions about Jacob, pretending to want to know him more, like a good friend would do. She knew that Edward loved her, and she knew that he would do anything she wanted, but she was beginning to think that he was trying too hard to be a 'good friend'.

"Humm, I can't. I have... things to do~you know, just... things."_ wooow Ed', you are such a great liar_ thought Edward "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, you can ask me what you want" replied Bella, and Edward could hear the disappointed in her voice, he was acting like such a bastard with her, but again wasn't it her fault? After all she was the one who wanted him to be friend with Jacob at the beginning._ Yeahh, it sure is your girlfriend's fault if the only thing you can think about is her best friend, her naked best friend, her naked best friend sucking your cock, her naked best friend sucking your cock and asking for you to fuck him hard, her na-_

But Edward's thoughts were unfortunately stopped by Bella "Edward, are you still here?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about... you know-"

"Things?" she finished for him. Why was Edward acting like that so strangely, like if he was always being careful about what he was saying when he was talking to her.

"I just wanted to ask you that if I had to prepare a date for you, an unforgettable one, what would you like to do?" asked Edward

Bella took some minutes to think about it, she had been so stupid to think that Edward wasn't interest in her anymore, here he was trying to make it up to her by organizing a perfect date "I would like to go to a place that would be special for us, I would love you to cook something for me just to show me that you have tried to please me, and maybe some roses, some romantic music, and you taking me in your arms during the night, I think that it would be a wonderful date" replied Bella who didn't really have to think about it, she had dreamt about it and she knew that Edward could be romantic even if he hadn't really show it during their previous dates, but if he wanted to make her happy, it was all he needed to do.

"Thanks Bella." replied Edward who didn't know what to say for some moment "So, I need to go, to do... things, but I will see you later." said Edward, not waiting for Bella's answer to hang up. Bella thought that Edward was going to make her a surprise, if only she knew...

00000000000

"Could you tell me why you have put a blindfold on my eyes?" asked Jacob, not really knowing where they were going and why Edward was acting so mysteriously. The vampire had come to his house at nightfall asking Jacob to follow him. Jacob didn't want to forgive Edward for what he had done. He had given this bastard his first blowjob ever, just asking to have a date in return, and Edward couldn't even give him this.

Edward and Jacob were walking for some minutes now, when Edward finally let go of the werewolf's hand, stopping him and going behind him to remove the blindfold.

Jacob couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was perfect, it was just perfect. Tears were falling on his cheeks he turned to look at Edward, and take him in his arms "I love you" said Jacob in a whisper.

Edward tightened his grip around Jacob, the feeling was warming his body, he couldn't believe it, but he knew that he couldn't live anymore without Jacob, without this strange feeling in his chest. But he still couldn't say those words to Jake, he just couldn't do this. He just kissed Jacob's neck, and then get away from the embrace to kiss him, to show him what he couldn't say with words,to make him feel what he was feeling.

"Why have you done this?" asked Jacob against Edward's lips

Edward had led Jacob toward the woods, in the clearing that he had shown Jacob so many times ago. This clearing was their special place, it was where they had started to want to know more about each other. In this clearing was a table with two chairs, and around it a lot of roses.

Edward took Jacob's hand to make him sit down on the chair "I have cooked for you, I don't know if it's going to be good, but I wanted to please you" said Edward while sitting on the other chair.

Jacob didn't waste time and took a mouthful of the food, it was disgusting, but at the same time it was the perfect meal ever. Edward had cooked for him, Edward had cooked for him!!! "It's the best meal ever Edward, thanks."

"I wanted to apologize to you, because I have been stupid and I know it. I don't want to be away from you, I don't want you to be mad at me, you are too important for me." said Edward who needed Jake to know that their couple, this relationship was important for him.

Jacob didn't know what to say, after their dispute at the mall, Jacob had thought that there was no point in trying to make Edward love him, but now Edward was trying to show him that he was important, that _they_ were important.

"Are you telling me that you are going to choose me and break up with her?" asked Jacob, hope in his voice

Edward looked away, not wanting to disappoint Jake once again, but he needed to be sincere "I don't know Jake. Is it worth it? I mean you could loose your family, your friends, your pack and I could loose Bella, and some people of my family. You know that they are not going to accept us, and I don't know if it's worth it" finished Edward, he didn't want to hurt Jake, but it seems like it was the only thing that he could do.

Jake stood up to come closer to Edward, making him stand as well. " I love you Edward, I want you to feel it." said Jacob before kissing Edward.

The werewolf broke the kiss and started to get rid of Edward's clothes. He kissed Edward's bare chest, but the vampire stopped him by lifting up Jacob's head "Jake" said Edward with a voice that was showing how much he was craving for this, how much he wanted this.

"I want you to feel it. Please Edward, let me show you that I'm yours." begged Jacob. He took his shirt off, and started to undo his pants, not taking his eyes of off Edward.

Edward couldn't stop staring at this show, Jacob was a beautiful man, and he wanted to make him his, and wanted to have him, he needed to have him. He came closer to Jacob, taking off the werewolf's boxer kissing his skin while kneeling in front of him. He started to lick Jacob's cock, liking the feeling, liking the taste, he wanted more of if and took the head of the cock in his mouth. Jacob let out a cry, but put his hands in his boyfriend's hair, taking the mouth away from his cock to reluctantly make him stop his ministrations. Edward didn't want to stop what he was doing, he looked up at Jake with a look that was saying 'you better have a good reason for stopping me, or you are going to regret this.'"

"I want you to feel it Edward, I want us to become one tonight. We will have time for all this later, right now I want you to know that _this_ is worth the risk, that _this_ is worth loosing all I have."

Soon Edward was naked, they were both on the grass, but Edward still didn't know what Jacob wanted from him. But he understood it as soon as he saw Jacob laying down on the grass, spreading his legs, and offering himself to Edward.

"Jake, I-" said Edward, but even if he wasn't sure about all this, he didn't stop him from moving closer, to finally be on top of the werewolf, his dick already teasing the tight hole. "Are you sure?" asked Edward, it was Jacob's first time and he wanted to be sure that it was what he really wanted

"Yes" whispered Jacob, his hands were already gripping Edward's shoulders.

"It's going to hurt" replied Edward who wanted to warn Jacob about what was going to happen.

"I know that it's going to hurt, but I want you in me, _now." _Edward could see the trust, the lust, and the love in Jacob's eyes. He pressed slowly the head of his cock into Jacob, not taking his eyes off of him to see if he was in pain. He continued to enter the werewolf, his dick pushing a little more each time, and it was like sliding home. Edward couldn't suppress his groan when he finally found himself fully into the werewolf, the heat of the tight hole making him want to have more, to slam hard into him, just to realize that all this was real.

Edward looked at Jacob who had closed his eyes, waiting for him to get use to the pain, waiting for him to tell that he was alright.

"I'm okay, you can move" said Jacob while opening his eyes, his ass was burning like hell, but they needed this, they needed to finally become one. Edward leaned forward to kiss his lover, and then started to rock into him, increasing his pace. Soon Edward found the sweet spot into Jacob, his cock brushing against it at each thrust. Edward couldn't differentiate his whimper from those of Jacob's, he take the werewolf's cock in his hand and started to stroke it.

"I-, I'm going, I-" said Jacob,before pouring cum all over Edward's hand

The vampire didn't really last longer, after some other thrusts, he came into Jacob while screaming his name. Edward lied down next to Jacob, trying to think clearly about what had happened. They were still naked, but Jacob put his head on Edward's chest, interlacing their hands "Did you feel it?" asked the werewolf in a small voice

"Yes" replied Edward who didn't want to lie to Jacob, not after what had happened between them.

"I'm worth the trouble?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"asked Jacob, raising his head to look at Edward

"You know that I do Jake. I love you more than anything."

"Will you break up with her? Will you choose me? Will you be mine, and only mine?" asked the werewolf. He had given Edward all he could, he was in love with the vampire and he wanted Edward to tell him that he wasn't the only one to feel this connection, this link, this love

"I'm already yours and I will always be" replied Edward, and obviously it was all Jacob needed to hear, because few minutes after this, Edward could feel his heartbeat slowing down and knew that Jacob was sleeping. How was he going to explain this to his family,... to Bella?

* * *

**A/N:** hey my dear readers. I have decided to write a longer chapter this time with some smut in it to make it up to you... yeah I know I've waited a long time to update this story, but my other fic, 'my romeo' is taking a lot of my time. But **you** who are reading this.... yes, I'm talking to you my dear reader, do **not** worry, it will not happen again, and I will try to update faster the next time. Hope that you liked it, so don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter.

And I'm still french, yep guys as always... so sorry for my mistakes, plus I have the feeling that there might be a lot of them in this chapter.

**THANKS** for all your reviews guys!! you are just awesome, and that really makes me happy, so don't stop this, looool;)


End file.
